Some Things Never Change
by peanutbutterpickle22
Summary: Because love never dies. Oneshot *Bori*  thank you a novelist for telling me what a oneshot is


**A/N OK, this is a really cheesy little one-shot about Tori&Beck**

**Summary: Because love never dies. **

It was the day after graduation. A beautiful, sunny day in Hollywood. 75° to be exact. André, Cat, Beck, Tori, Jade and Robbie were all at the beach, having a great time. Jade was still dating Beck, Tori was dating André, and Cat was dating Robbie. Beck and Jade were on the beach blanket, making out. The rest of them were playing volleyball in the sand. Every time Tori got a chance, she glanced over at Beck and Jade, jealous tears pricking at her eyes. Nobody really noticed…except for Beck.

Secretly, Beck liked Tori, a lot. He didn't want to tell her, or anyone really for that matter, so he wouldn't have to break up with Jade. That would cause pain to both him and Tori, emotionally and physically. Besides, Tori had André.

But, later that day, at about sunset, when everyone began to leave, Tori and Beck stayed behind to gather all of the stuff they had left. They sat down on the beach to admire the sunset when Tori whispered something, only loud enough for Beck to hear.

"Do you love her?" Beck was surprised by the question, and even more confused.

"Which 'her'?" He replied. Tori turned to him and said, barely above a whisper,

"I don't know which 'her' it is. All I know is that someone's on your mind. It might just be Jade, I don't really know. But, I'm pretty sure it's not. You seem way too far past that hung-over stage with her."

He knew she was right. It wasn't Jade. It was her. It was Tori. But, he still didn't want to tell her. So, he showed her. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Tori was a bit shocked at first, then eventually relaxed, closed her eyes, and happily kissed him back.

Beck had his hands lightly around her waist. He dragged her up into his lap, so her legs were straddling his waist. They were both still in their swimsuits. Beck's hands had made their way up to the back of Tori's bikini top, and were playing with the knots. He dragged his tongue against her bottom lip, and she let him in.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. They both looked up.

Of course. It was Jade hovering over them. She had anger written all over the expression on her face. Her eyes were in flames. She swung her foot up and kicked Beck square in the jaw and then swung her foot around to meet Tori's stomach. She stormed away, only turning around to scream,

"I'm telling André!"

André broke up with Tori later that night, shortly after Jade told him about her little 'discovery' on the beach. Tori had called Cat, and asked her if she or Robbie could come get them and bring them to the hospital to get Beck's jaw checked out.

They arrived sometime within the next 45 seconds. Beck's jaw was fine, just a couple bruises. But, that's not the point.

Beck and Tori were finally together. No Jade or André to split them apart. But, there was ONE thing that could separate them…and they couldn't help it…

***2 years later***

It was Beck and Tori's two year anniversary of them dating. Beck was planning on proposing to Tori, so he wanted to bring her somewhere special. So, he brought her back to the beach, where they had shared their first (real) kiss.

The ring was in Beck's pocket, and he was very anxious. Tori was wearing a blindfold, (and of course her swimsuit) and Beck led her over to the place where he had set up a romantic beach picnic. He removed her blindfold and she gasped at the sight.

"Awwwww! Beck! This is perfect," she leaned over towards Beck and kissed his cheek, "I love it."

They ate their lunch, Beck eating fairly quickly, so he could propose ASAP.

As soon as Tori finished eating, they stood up, and Beck dropped down on his knee. He grabbed the ring out of his pocket.

"Tori Vega, will you marry me?"

Tori's mouth dropped open, only a little high-pitched noise able to escape.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed, as soon as she re-gained control of her voice. Beck stood up, and Tori jumped into his arms, Beck slipping the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," Tori whispered, looking at the ring.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Beck whispered back, "I love you."

With those words, he covered her mouth with his, not giving her the chance to respond. He picked her up, slowly making his way toward the ocean. He threw her in.

"Oooooh, you're gonna get it, Beck!" She jumped on his back, surprising him and making him sink below the surface. She couldn't see him.

He grabbed her ankle, making her fall on top of him. Beck carried her out farther into the ocean. They wrestled around for a little bit, until Tori went under…and didn't come back up.

"Tori? Tori! HELP! HELP! Somebody, please help!" Beck panicked, crying for help. He dove down below the surface to try to save her, but her foot was stuck. When the lifeguards finally got there, they handed Beck a pocketknife. He cut her free and dragged her up to safety. Her eyes opened and, with her last breath, she whispered, "I love you, Beck." Then, her eyes shut. Forever. Beck kissed her on the forehead, and then handed her to the lifeguard who gave him the pocketknife. They whisked her away to a hospital, but there was no way to save her life. She was gone.

Tori's funeral was held a week later. All of her HA friends were there, even Jade. Beck was asked to say some words for the ceremony. He had written a fairly short speech. It went like this:

"I was there her last moments of life. One moment, we're fooling around, having a great time, the next, she's gone, forever. I only wish I could have done something to save her. Then maybe, she'd still be here."

He turned to face Tori in her coffin. He caressed her cheek lightly and whispered, "I love you, babe, and I wish you were still here… I'm so sorry."

Her ring was still on her finger. He left it there. Memory's sake.

Beck went on to live the rest of his life. Jade and other girls threw themselves threw themselves at him. He never cracked, not once.

He never dated, never married, and never had a family. Nothing. But he was still happy. Even with that huge hole in his heart, he knew that Tori was with him every step of the way. She was in his dreams every night:

_~Beck's Dream~_

_Beck and Tori were sitting on the beach, fingers intertwined, watching the sunset. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I will never leave your side, Beck."_

_~End Dream~_

Even though Beck never married, his relationship status online read:

_Married to Tori Vega_

Because love, never dies.

**A/N hope you liked it. It was just a cute, very cheesy little thing I came up with the other day. Review please! Thanks! ~peanutbutterpickle22**


End file.
